highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lilith
Lilith's species Should Lilith be considered as a Dragon or a different species like a clone or a spawn. B214 (Talk) 01:26, January 14, 2014 (UTC) : I guess it would be OK for now for Lilith to be considered as a Dragon since the only thing that we know is that she came from Ophis' powers that were stolen. And Ophis is a Dragon. Unless there's new information that will point out what she truly is, classifying her as a Dragon is a safe choice. : Jopjopjop (talk) 04:04, January 14, 2014 (UTC) :: Okay, anyone agrees with JJJ?. If there are at least three users agreeing to Lilith being considered as a Dragon i will finalize it. :: B214 (Talk) 04:08, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Voting Lilith's species as Dragon Ixarising (talk) 05:14, January 14, 2014 (UTC) I'm neutral on Lilith's species. Like said above i want at least 3 users to support on putting Lilith's species as a Dragon before confirming her as a Dragon B214 (Talk) 08:07, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Against Lilith's species as purely Dragon and I can't bring myself to classify her as such. Granted, I realize that being a clone/spawn wouldn't exactly be a species. Having said that, I wouldn't be opposed to putting "Dragon (clone)" as her race. Ezgoingboi27 Talk | 02:42, May 1, 2014 (UTC) I feel that she is simply a clone created from Ophis' stolen power, not a Dragon. L30n412d (talk) 02:48, May 1, 2014 (UTC) I hope to keep this within reason but effectively explain my view on the subject. Ophis is a being from nothingness basically a mass of power, Although now a portion of that power has been taken and the result is Lilith. Now since we aren't aware of how Lilith came to be; (i.e. did someone make her to almost exactly like ophis or did the power just turn into the state she is) Personally I would assume the latter, the power just took the most current form minus something. Emotions and the effects a true life has had on Ophis, Now Lilith is basically a true clone i.e. asexual reproduction because she is power and power is what was taken (in my mind at least Ophis' power is like her DNA). Therefore if Ophis is a Dragon then Lilith is also a Dragon. (unless otherwise noted by the author...) Gh0st93 (talk) 04:16, May 1, 2014 (UTC) >>Just want to add simple a argument to maybe convince others that she's a Dragon. ^_^ :Dragons are said to be created from large masses of energy. And Lilith was created from Ophis' stolen power which is easy to say that it's a large mass. :) Jopjopjop (talk) 20:20, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Look at this point it is only a matter of putting her into a category, that is belivable. Now although there is no confirmation we just can't leave her as being someone without a species, so why not just keep her as a dragon until other wise. User:Astarothfan So the supporters are: Jop, Ixa, Gh0st and Asta while opposers are Ez and L30n. So it's decided. B214 (Talk) 08:52, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Result Conclusion: Lilith will be considered as a Dragon until proven. B214 (Talk) 08:52, May 5, 2014 (UTC)